


Trans!Phil

by iloveitblue



Series: Prompts [181]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Trans!Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:23:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveitblue/pseuds/iloveitblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where words hurt more than physical blows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trans!Phil

"Phil? Phil, open the door." Phil ignored Clint’s rapping at the door. He was fine. He just needed to be alone right now. "Phil please. I just want to talk."

"I just want to be alone for a moment, Clint." Phil yelled back.

"That’s not what you need right now." His voice was quieter now that he heard Phil’s voice.

"What do you know about what I need?" Phil asked. 

"I don’t really." He answers truthfully. "But I do know that when something shitty happens, you don’t hole yourself in all alone. That’s not going to fix the problem. All that’s going to do is remind you of whatever shitty thing happened and make you feel worse. You don’t have to talk to me or to any of us about it, Phil. We just want you to know we’re here and-" 

Clint wasn’t able to finish what he was going to say because the door had opened finally, and a sullen looking Phil Coulson stared at him. He was obviously feeling down about their latest mastermind capture. Something had happened in that interrogation that shook Phil up and Melinda had taken it upon herself to make the guy feel as down as Phil felt, if not emotionally then physically.

But that was fifteen minutes ago.

Clint smiled softly and lead him to the Bus’ lounge where all the others were drinking. Melinda and Ward were drinking the hard stuff, while the other three were drinking beer claiming that ‘Science never rests’ ‘yeah, what they said.’

"Hey boss!" Skye greeted cheerfully. 

Out of nowhere, two beer cans were thrown at them. Luckily, Clint had enough reflexes to catch them. “We have the fun stuff if you guys want to join the adult table.” Ward teased.

Fitz punched him in the shoulder for that one. Phil and Clint sat down beside Melinda and Phil took a swig of his beer. Not the best he’s tasted, but it’ll have to do.

"Okay, so as I was saying. I was driving through downtown when out of nowhere, this big fat squirrel runs to the road and I had to swerve. I didn’t massacre the squirrel, thank god. But I did destroy my new car just 3 hours from getting it." They all started giggling. May even smiled. 

"Remind me never to let you near the cockpit." May commented and everyone burst into hysterics while Phil grinned and Fitz pouted.

The story telling continued with everyone sharing their own every once in a while. Phil even shared some of the ridiculous things he did as a junior agent. The mood had been nice, calming, probably why he thought it was a good idea to tell them about what happened in the interrogation room.

"He called me a freak." Silence slowly draped over the team and Phil took that as his go ahead to continue. "He said I shouldn’t be the one to lead this team. He asked me what kind of person would do what I did to themselves and stand to look at their reflection. He said it might be true that he was a psychopath, but at least he wasn’t whatever I was. That it wasn’t natural. That I wasn’t anything more than a wannabe. That in the end-" Phil sighed, smiling mournfully into his glass, scotch now. "You’d think I’d be used to it. Used to being called names. But I- I guess the reason why it hit me so hard was that I believed him" 

"Phil." Clint took his hand and squeezed. "Listen to me. No one, and I mean  _no one_ , should ever being used to anything like that. No one should be on the other end of anything like that. You’re fine just as you are. We love you for you are, Phil.” 

"You’re not a freak, AC." Skye says.

"And if you are, who cares?" Ward adds. "Who says we’re not all freaks?"

"Yeah, I mean Ward is a nitpicker when it comes to his guns. Jemma has a strange fascination with dead things and viruses. Pretty sure Skye has a fling with her laptop every once in a while. Clint, I’m sure has a kink for arrows. And May, well, She’s agent May." They all shot daggers at Fitz and he shrugged at them. "Hey. Telling it as it is, my friends." He raised his can in cheers as he leaned back against the couch. 

"Fitz can’t stop obsessing over monkeys." Jemma tells the group.

"He also goes nuts when someone touches his dwarves." Skye adds with a leer.

"He has a secret stash of sweets under his bed." Ward supplies.

"He also- wait. How do you know that?" Clint asks Ward.

There was silence in the room for a second before Ward says “I’m a spy. It’s what I do.” with an added shrug to make it look nonchalant.

That started the speculations on how Ward knew about the secret stash. Amidst the chaos, Clint puts his arms around Phil and kisses his forehead. Phil smiles at the gesture and continues to do so until their prisoner was successfully transported to the Freezer.

Clint was right. All he needed was his friends beside him. Didn’t matter what anybody else thought, as long as his friends were there for him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [Here on tumblr](http://promptmephlint.tumblr.com/post/111477282581/so-how-was-chinese-new-year-did-you-eat-a-lot-of)


End file.
